


In every universe, you're mine.

by mw4vt9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Sara feels a little more for Alex Danvers after their one night stand than she thought.  She gets a wild idea to check to see how the two of them are doing on other Earths.  What Sara discovers will surprise her, thrill her, and lead her to something that she never really expected to have in her life.Or the one in which Sara goes to all the other Earths that have a Sara Lance and Alex Danvers to discover what the world soulmates actually means.





	1. Chapter One

Sara could still feel the tingling on her skin, the burn where Alex’s fingers had been just a few days prior. She could still feel Alex’s breath on her neck tasting and taking something so exciting and new. Alex’s reaction after their one-night stand hadn’t actually surprised Sara, but she was surprised that it stung with a familiar sense of rejection. Her head hit the pillow as she sighed in exacerbation at the memories running though her head. Instead of going to sleep like she really should do, Sara let herself remember.

__

Who kissed who first would probably be something they’d debate in the future. In the moment, it didn’t matter. Alex’s mouth was hot against Sara’s as tongues collided together in a sloppy, scotch fueled kiss that left Sara wanting more and more.

She pushed Alex forward into the wall and felt everything. Her skin was buzzing with the alcohol and something unique to doing this with Alex who she’d just met about ten minutes prior. Sara felt the wall scratch against her palm, felt the softness of Alex’s dress in her other hand as it gripped at Alex’s hips, and felt the burn on her neck where Alex pulled her further into their kiss.

Alex pushed off the wall and Sara stumbled backwards as their kiss continued to get more and more heated. Sara had no choice but to break the kiss to figure out exactly what was happening next.

“My hotel is half a mile from here,” Sara said surprised by how breathless she was. Alex took in a deep breath equally as affected before she nodded. They didn’t hold hands as they made the brisk walk to Sara’s room with the warm air surrounding them. Sara probably knew that this was going to be a bit more impactful than a simple one next stand, but she wasn’t sure if that was just hindsight or something she thought about in the moment.

She eyed Alex from the side as they rode up in the elevator, and Alex appeared to be deep in thought. Sara couldn’t guess what she was thinking about. All Sara could feel was the pulse of alcohol coursing through her veins as her heart pounded in her chest absolutely ready to ravish Alex the second they stepped into the room.

She let the door close behind them and looked up into smoldering green eyes. All it took was a quick nod from Alex before Sara was pushing towards her; Alex’s back colliding hard with the door behind them. This kiss was sloppier, hungrier than the previous one they’d shared as hands roamed over every part of each other’s body looking for purchase as the temperate in the room seemed to skyrocket.

Sara’s hands went to Alex’s shoulders as she turned her and pushed Alex’s front into the door. She slid her hands to the clasp of Alex’s dress, unhooked it, and pulled the zipper down. Sara’s hands splayed across Alex’s muscular back to push the dress down her arms to rest at her hips. Alex turned back to face Sara and reconnected their lips. Tongues roamed everything as Sara alternated between swiping her tongue against Alex’s to biting down on her bottom lip. Sara gripped the dress around Alex’s hips and pulled down. She moved to her knees as she pulled the fabric down Alex’s legs. Alex was still wearing her heels as she stepped out of the dress.

Sara looked up to one of the sexist things she’d ever seen. Alex was wearing matching black lace underwear and a bra that left her abs and muscular thighs exposed to Sara. Sara gripped Alex’s calves and moved her hands down to unhook Alex’s heels so that she could step out of them.

Eyes connected in a blazing look that told Sara Alex wanted this just as bad as she did. Sara wasn’t even standing all the way up before Alex was grabbing her by her chin to kiss her again. They stumbled backwards towards the bed until the back of Sara’s knees hit against it.

“Help me with this?” Sara asked as she pulled the ponytail holder from her hair and let it hang loosely. 

Alex’s fingers weren’t as adept as Sara’s had been earlier, but it wasn’t long before Sara’s dress was on the floor. Her shoes were easily kicked off. Sara’s eyes bore into Alex as she turned back around.

Sara took Alex’s hand and pulled her towards the bed. They quickly crawled up the bed as Sara scrambled on top of Alex. Mouths met in a kiss that now felt familiar to them both.

Sara needed more. She moved her mouth away from Alex’s to kiss her cheek before continuing to her neck. Sara sucked and bit at Alex’s neck harder than she should have knowing without a doubt she’d leave a mark. She licked up Alex’s throat and bit her earlobe before sucking it into her mouth and releasing it with a wet pop. Sara smiled in Alex’s neck when a low moan escaped Alex’s lips.

Sara continue to suck and bite at Alex’s neck and down her chest. Alex lifted for Sara to unhook and remove her bra. Sara thought about teasing Alex, but she didn’t want to wait. She sucked Alex’s pink nipple into her mouth and looked up to see Alex’s head drop back in pleasure. Sara flicked her tongue over the hard nipple before moving to the other one to lavish it with the same attention. Sara bit between Alex’s sternum as she continued lower. She sucked red mark after red mark into Alex’s abs as she dipped lower. When she got to the hem of Alex’s underwear, Sara moved right to suck at Alex’s hip bone before she pulled away from her body completely.

Sara looked up at Alex who simply nodded at her; eyes blown wide with desire. Sara tossed Alex’s underwear to the side and used her hands to spread Alex’s legs. She took a second to enjoy the sight below her as Alex took in a sharp intake of breath at the cold room air on her soaking, heated sex.

Sara settled between Alex’s legs and leaned forward to run her tongue lightly through Alex’s slit. She circled her entrance before moving up to flick her tongue over Alex’s clit earning strong hands gripping at her blonde hair. Sara sucked lightly and had to use her hand to steady Alex’s hips.

Sara got the best reaction from Alex when she circled her clit in tight circles.

“Fuck,” she heard Alex say above her. Sara continued the tight circles with more pressure. Alex’s entire body shuddered as she began to grind her sex on Sara’s face.

Sara continued to lick Alex’s clit until she felt Alex’s legs begin to tighten around her. Fingers gripped tighter in Sara’s hair as Alex got closer and closer to the edge. Alex tumbled over the edge with Sara’s name on her lips leaving her legs twitched as Sara continued to lightly flick her clit with her tongue.

When Alex’s body stilled Sara removed herself from Alex’s center back up her body. She kissed over the hickeys on Alex’s stomach, kissed the bright red mark over Alex’s breast, and lightly kissed Alex’s neck marred with teeth marks. She kissed lightly at first until Alex began to respond again. Sara’s tongue became more insistent on the side of Alex’s neck as low moans began to escape Alex’s mouth.

Sara kissed her with a moan as she tasted Alex’s mouth and Alex’s arousal still on her tongue. Sara’s tongue dipped into Alex’s mouth and languidly moved against Alex before she licked across the top of Alex’s mouth.

Alex used both hands to unhook Sara’s bra as Alex’s hands came to Sara’s chest to pinch and twist at her nipples. Sara moaned into the kiss as Alex’s fingers worked over her breast.

Alex’s hands continued lower to push at Sara’s underwear. She pulled back from the kiss to kick them off. When Sara’s body settled back on Alex she moaned at the contact of her center against Alex’s.

Alex’s hands were insistent on Sara’s backside as they continued their kiss. Alex’s hand moved to dip between Sara’s legs as she stroked lightly up and down Sara’s slit with the back of her knuckle teasing Sara.

“Fuck Alex,” Sara groaned as Alex stopped short of her clit to move back to her entrance. Alex continued her tortuous path teasing lightly at Sara until Sara decided to take matters into her own hands.

She moved her fingers down between their bodies to touch Alex and immediately slipped a finger inside of Alex who moaned.

“Fuck me Alex,” Sara groaned. She was thrilled when Alex slipped inside of her. Their foreheads rested together as they moved inside of each other. Sara added a second finger into Alex as she picked up her pace ready to send Alex over the edge again. Alex’s movements faltered at the change of pace before she followed suit and slid a second finger into Sara. Sara felt the sweat gathering between their bodies as they moved together. Sara felt every sensation like she was watching it from the side of the bed. She felt each spike of pleasure as Alex’s fingers brushed against her walls with each thrust. She felt the way their abdomens slid together and enjoyed the sensation of solid muscle sliding against Alex’s toned stomach. Each breath Sara breathed out mingled with Alex’s quick breaths as eyes locked in the most intense gaze Sara had ever experienced.

Sara felt the sure signs of orgasm began to build as Alex’s fingers curled inside of her to hit that spot that drove Sara quicker and quicker to the edge.

Sara double her efforts as she slid over Alex’s g spot with each stroke.

“Come with me,” Sara whispered into the dark room. As she felt the wave of her orgasm crash over her, she felt Alex tighten around her fingers as they both tumbled over the edge leaving them both panting as they came down.

Sara fell onto her back next to Alex as chests heaved. The only sound you could hear was the combination of their breaths.

Sara could feel her eyes closing at the pleasant and comfortable feeling of post-orgasmic bliss as she settled deeper into the bed.

What happened next surprised Sara. She felt the bed dip as Alex crawled on top of her.

“One more,” Alex grinned at her as she kissed Sara quickly on the lips. Sara was shocked for the second time that night as Alex turned on top of her to present Sara with her soaking wet center. Sara let Alex spread her legs before Alex’s hot tongue was running over the top of her clit. Sara enjoyed the shock like sensation that shot from her clit with each swipe of Alex’s tongue before she got to work on Alex.

Sara slid her tongue into Alex’s entrance as she tried to focus on pleasuring Alex. It was hard for her to do as Alex continued to work her clit with her tongue. When Alex sucked it into her mouth, Sara stopped her movements completely.

Sara moved back to Alex’s center as they continued to work each other towards another orgasm. Sara felt shockwaves through her entire body when Alex moaned into her center as Sara sucked her clit hard into her mouth.

Sara wasn’t sure who came first. One second she was lapping at Alex’s clit, and the next second she was panting hard as Alex rested down on top of her giving Sara a perfect view of her ass. Alex placed a kiss to Sara’s thigh before she slid off her and climbed up her body.

Alex’s head rested on Sara’s shoulder. Sara wasn’t expecting the cuddling, but she certainly wasn’t going to kick Alex out of the bed. She pulled the covers over the top of them and let herself settle into the sensation of having someone sleeping on her.

__

Sara sighed at the memory. She picked up the phone that she knew contained Alex’s number before she got an idea. She threw her covers off and headed towards the bridge where she knew Gideon could give her some information.

“Hey Gideon,” Sara said as she entered the empty bridge. “I have a question.”

“What can I do for you Captain Lance?” Gideon said.

“I know we are on Earth one and Alex is from Earth thirty-eight, but like do we exist on other earths as well?” Sara asked knowing Gideon wouldn’t really want to answer.

“Are you sure that is information you want to know Captain?” Gideon asked, and Sara was already saying yes before Gideon completed the question.

“You and Agent Danvers are alive and well on fourteen other Earths,” Gideon answered.

“Do you know which ones?” Sara asked hopeful at the information.

“I do,” Gideon answered seeming uneasy at the line of questioning.

“Could you please program the jump ship to take me to each one?” Sara asked.

“Captain Lance it isn’t advisable that you do this. If you interact with either of them, you could change something drastically. You aren’t the White Canary on other earths, and Alex certainly isn’t a DEO agent.”

“I need to do this Gideon,” Sara answered earnestly. “I’m not really expecting you to understand or condone this trip, but I need to do it.”

“Very well Captain,” Gideon answered. “The ship is ready.”

Sara turned towards the jump ship damned and determined to get started on something that she felt was going to change her world.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes exploring for information on Earth Three and Earth Five

Sara lands on earth three at what appears to be the early morning from the number of people she can see walking on the sidewalks carrying coffee. She knows they won’t be able to see the jump ship, but she’s worried for a second about the central location she appears to have landed in.

“Captain Lance,” Gideon’s voice echoes in the jump ship. “I would like to make it clear that I do not condone this trip in any way, but I have fastened a few things that will assist you on your journey.” Sara smiles softly as she sits in the jump ship seat because even though Gideon is an AI, Sara knows she cares about her. “If you look in the left compartment you’ll find the best location to start your journey on each earth to better guide you. If you look in the compartment under that you will find a reality modulator. This device will change someone’s perception of what you look like to decrease the likelihood that you run into yourself or Agent Danvers and cause a massive ripple in time. Good luck Captain.”

Sara smiles as she takes out the folded piece of paper first. Her eyes immediately land at the top of the page where “Earth Three – National City Hospital” is typed out. She lets herself wonder for a brief moment what she is about to find and more importantly how it will help her with her current Alex Danvers situation. She grabs the reality modulator and presses the button. When she looks in the mirror, she absolutely doesn’t recognize herself. She’s still got blonde hair, but she looks nothing like herself. She smiles back at her new reflection before opening the jump ship door. As she begins to walk down the street she can’t help but feel a thrill at what she is about to find.

__

When Sara walks into National City Hospital after taking over thirty minutes and asking two people where it was, she isn’t really sure where to go. She could ask for Sara Lance or Alex Danvers, but she doesn’t know what the hospital has to do with the two women. Do they work there? Are they patients? She just doesn’t know enough to ask. Plus what would she do when one of them arrived?

She decides that wondering down the hallway will better serve her quest in finding one of them. As she rounds a corner into a wing with a large orthopedics sign hanging over the door, she sees herself standing there talking to someone else and makes a typical Legends decision to get her hands on a uniform.

Ten minutes later Sara is now the proud owner of a janitorial uniform with the words National City Hospital across the chest and a cart full of cleaning supplies. She’ll have to keep the uniform to show Alex one day if she ever gets the chance. She heads back to the orthopedics wing to find herself which is quite an odd thing to be doing now that she actually thinks about it. When she walks up, she bussies herself with emptying a trash can and replacing the bag while she looks over her shoulder at herself.

She looks exactly the same as she does now. Long blonde hair with her button up shirt clinging to defined muscles. She watches this earth three version of herself laugh as she gestures with her left hand. The ring on her left ring finger catches the light so perfectly that Sara sees it immediately. She can’t help but smile to herself at the thought. On this earth she’s married.

She walks closer to the nurse and her earth three doppelganger as she pretends to wipe down the cabinet that they are standing behind.

“Dr. Lance,” the nurse speaks as she points to a chart, “we had a young man come in through the emergency room that has a dislocated ankle. They need you down there.”

Dr. Lance looks over the chart for a minute before she smiles wide. “You know I love going to the emergency room,” Dr. Lance says with a wink as she heads out of the door that Sara had originally come into the unit from. She is about to follow her when the nurse turns towards her.

“Are you new here?” the nurse asks as she regards Sara.

“Just started last week,” Sara says smiling softly and hopes that she isn’t being too weird. “I’m Zari,” she says reaching out her hand.

The nurse smiles at her and shakes her hand, “Samantha.”

“I’m still learning everyone around her,” Sara says smiling at the nurse hoping that her usual flirty nature will help her get some information, “who was that?” she asks pointing in the direction that Dr. Lance had just exited.

“That’s Dr. Sara Lance. She’s the lead orthopedic surgeon. Really funny. You’ll like her,” Samantha says, and Sara can’t help but smile at how much this woman clearly adores Dr. Lance.

“That was quite the ring she had on her finger,” Sara says even though she knows she is probably overstepping.

Samantha grins even more than she already had been. “Sara’s wife works in the emergency room. They’re so cute.”

Sara tells Samantha how nice it was to meet her before she heads back into the main hallway of the hospital on a search for the emergency department. It doesn’t take her long to find it. She tries to stay out of the way while she also makes herself look busy by emptying and refilling the trash cans that line the entire department. She doesn’t really know if everything is supposed to go in the trash can, but she puts it in there anyway.

She begins to sweep the floor around an area where no patients are and makes a mental note to tell Gideon about her day as a janitor.

Just as Sara is about to head somewhere else to see what she can find, Dr. Lance comes walking out of one of the rooms with a very concerned looking woman. Sara can hear Dr. Lance talk.

“He is going to be just fine mam,” Sara says. “He’s lucky. No fractures with a dislocated ankle rarely ever happens, but we’ll have to deal with the ligament tears that happened because of the dislocation. We’ll have him in a cast with crutches for a few weeks so that the initial swelling can go down. Then, we’ll look at it again to see if he needs surgery for the ligament damage or if conservative management will work. He’ll be in a walking boot. We’ll get him in some physical therapy, and he’ll be as good as new before you know it.”

Sara watches the woman thank Dr. Lance profusely before Dr. Lance turns away from her. She watches her own face light up in absolute delight. There is no mistaking who the red hair belongs to as Sara watches a woman walk into her peripheral vision.

“Hey Dr. Lance,” Dr. Lance says to another doctor wearing a white coat. Her breath hitches when the woman turns and changes Sara’s suspicion to absolute fact that it is without question Alex Danvers. Apparently here she is Alex Lance. Sara had a faint idea that this was what she was going to find, but it still surprises her slightly. 

“Hey yourself Dr. Lance,” Alex responds as she brushes her fingers over Dr. Lance’s shoulder. They grin at each other completely oblivious to what is going on around them. “What are you doing in my department?”

“Dislocated ankle,” Dr. Lance says gesturing to the room behind her. “I better get back upstairs. See you soon honey.”

With that Sara watches as Dr. Lance heads back out into the main hallway. She is about to turn to walk away when another janitor walks up behind her.

“Hey,” the man says, “I’m Winn. Is this your first shift?”

Sara smiles at him, “Is it that obvious?”

He lets out a content laugh. “Those of us who have been working here a while are used to how in love Sara and Alex are,” he says pointing to where Alex is still standing. “We can recognize the new people by the way they smile all goofy while they watch them interact.”

Sara laughs at that. “They are really cute.”

“Been married five years,” he says. “They’ve got a really cute little girl named Laurel too.”

Sara can’t stop the cough that flies out of her mouth at that information.

She ditches the janitor’s cart in a closet before changing back into her clothing from earlier.

She feels light and fresh as she walks out of the hospital and heads back to the jump ship. When the jump ship is safely floating through the temporal zone, she settles into the only bunk on the jump ship for the night. She can’t help but pull out her phone.

Sara: Hey

Alex: Hey yourself.

Sara: Did you know you’re a doctor on earth three?

Alex: What are you doing on earth three? And please tell me you didn’t seduce her too.

Sara: Just a fact-finding mission. And of course I didn’t. There is only one Alex Danvers for me.

Alex: Such a charmer.

Sara lets her head hit the pillow with a huge smile on her face. She thinks about Dr. Sara Lance and Dr. Alex Lance with a smile before she pictures what their little girl must look like. She unfolds the piece of paper Gideon had left for her to check out the next location.

It reads “Earth Five - Starling City Fire Department – Station Three.”

Sara raises her eyebrows at that and falls asleep that night wondering if it is her or Alex who is the firefighter.

__

 

Sara isn’t exactly sure what story she is going to tell about why she is currently walking up to the fire station, but she’s pretty certain that she can handle it herself. Lying and making things up on the fly is a Legends specialty. She takes in the large building with four large doors for the trucks to drive in and out of the station. There is a basketball court out front and she wonders if earth five Sara is any good at basketball. She certainly isn’t. She walks through one of the open bay doors and smiles at the first person that looks up at her. He’s smiling a very inviting smile, and Sara can’t help but smile back at him.

He steps over and reaches out his hand. “Cheif J’onn J’onzz,” he says in a booming voice that immediately makes Sara think of her father. “Are you here for the car seat installation class?”

Sara blinks at him a few times before she nods her head. “My sister is pregnant, and I wanted to put one in my car for my new niece or nephew. I figured this wouldn’t hurt to know.”

He smiles at her again. “Right through that door,” he says pointing to a door to their right. “It starts in fifteen minutes.”

Sara steps through the door into another large bay covered in equipment. There is an SUV parked in the middle with various car seats sitting around it. Sara feels completely out of place as she looks around at the large number of couples around her. She smiles when she sees a small group of single people and relaxes when she realizes that they range from a young man to an elderly woman.

She gasps when she turns as the room door opens and sees herself walking in. She’s wearing a large smile, turn out gear pants, and a blue t-shirt. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a ponytail.

Earth five Sara gathers everyone around with a beaming smile. “Hi,” she begins, “I’m Lieutenant Sara Lance. We’re going to head into this classroom first,” Lt Lance says as she gestures towards another door across the room. “We’ll go over the different kinds of car seats, how they are different in different cars, local laws, and then we’ll do the demonstration.”

Sara groans at the though of having to sit through hours of that before she stops. She knows that Alex and Maggie broke up because Alex wanted kids and Maggie didn’t. She thinks that Alex might be slightly impressed by this information if she retains it.

So, Sara listens as her earth five counterpart talks about car seats. She never knew there were so many brands and different types. She had no idea that it was so safe to keep a child rear facing as long as you can, and she makes a mental note to be sure that she gets the extendable rear facing car seat if she ever makes it to a place where she has children.

They take a break after the classroom portion for drinks and snacks. Sara is standing at the table when Lt Sara walks up.

“So,” she begins, “what made you come to this class?”

Sara looks at her for a second because it’s exactly like looking in a mirror but also completely different. “My sister’s pregnant, and it looks like I’ll get my niece or nephew on Saturday’s when my sister goes back to work. I wanted to make sure I had everything in order,” Sara lies and almost feels bad about it.

“That’s really great that you are taking that initiative,” Lt Sara says just as another guy comes walking up. He looks identical to the general from Earth X and the janitor from Earth Three.

“Hey Lieutenant,” he teases, “Detective Danvers is coming by in a little while to talk about that recent fire.” Sara watches as the lieutenant’s face turns bright red, and Sara can’t help but cock and eyebrow up at her. Lt Sara punches Winn’s arm as he sets his sweet smile on Sara.

“Winn,” he says turning around to face Sara and sticks his hand out.

“Zari,” Sara responds as she shakes his hand, and she can tell what is about to happen by the smile on his face.

“You’re at a car seat class, but you certainly aren’t pregnant. You also aren’t here with anyone,” Winn awkwardly looks around realizing the implication he has just made out loud.

“He’s asking if you’re single,” Lt Sara says as she laughs at Winn’s awkward attempt at flirting.

“Sort of?” Sara answers. “I’m trying to get this girl to date me.”

At the mention of a girl Lt Sara shoots Winn a look, but he just smiles larger.

“This always happens to me,” he says as he throws up his hands and begins walking away.

Sara sends a questioning look to Lt Sara. “There’s a detective locally that we work with a lot when we have fires or accidents that relate to a crime. When we first met her Winn was convinced he could get her to date him, but I knew she was a lesbian the first second I saw her. He worked up the courage for weeks to ask her out, and she just told him that she’d love to be friends because she wasn’t interested in men that way. Then, she asked me out two weeks later. I initially told her no because I didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but he told me I was being an idiot. We’ve been dating for three months.”

Sara is about to ask another question when Lt Sara checks her watch and gathers the group. Sara has to sit through another hour of instructions on car seat installation and makes sure to note the strap adjustments when the child is wearing a coat or large clothing.

When the presentation comes to a close, Sara watches Lt Sara walk back out into the bay where the firetruck is sitting. She can’t help the grin that spreads across her face as a black SUV pulls up and a woman who looks much closer to her Alex Danvers than the woman from earth three steps out.

“Hey gorgeous,” Lt Sara says as Alex brushes past. Alex sends her a wink before heading through the doors further away from Sara.

Sara walks a few paces to stand next to her earth five counterpart. “That your girl?”

“Yep,” the lieutenant replies, “she is something else.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Sara responds. She thanks Lt Sara for her time before she takes a few steps away as Alex walks back into the truck bay. Sara can’t help but stand there to watch their interaction.

“Sorry babe,” Alex says stepping close to Lt Sara to place a kiss to her cheek, “I had to talk to the Captain about a case.”

“It’s alright,” Lt Sara says as she leans forward to kiss Alex’s cheek. They stare at each other for a long few minutes just holding hands and smiling, and Sara feels an unfamiliar sensation bubble in her chest.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Lt Sara finally asks, and Alex nods at her.

Sara wants to move as Alex walks by her to her car, but she can’t. “Mam,” Alex says to her with a nod of her head, and Sara feels her heart swoon.

When she gets back to the jump ship, she feels lighter than she has in years.

Sara: On earth five you are a police detective.

Alex: Ok, what are you up to?

Sara: Oh nothing. Just thought you might want to know.

Alex: Are you going to tell me what you’re doing?

Sara: No, I’m not. I will tell you that I can now pick and perfectly install a car seat.

Alex: I’m going to call Cisco and get in touch with Amaya to see what in the world you are up to.

Sara: Not in your world or mine Alex.

Sara waits as the dots pop up indicating that Alex is typing before they disappear. She takes a deep breath as they reappear and then disappear for the second time. Sara almost drops the phone when it starts ringing.

“Hey,” Sara breaths into the phone as she answers emotions heavy from what she has seen of herself and its implications.

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you,” Alex says, and Sara can imagine Alex running her hands through her hair. “It’s been a rough day.”

“You can tell me about it,” Sara says as she lies down onto the jump ship bed.

Alex pauses and takes a deep breath on the other end of the line as she begins talking. Sara listens to every word Alex says as she tells her about mundane things like spilling her coffee and serious things like Supergirl being injured in an alien attack. She hears Alex’s voice shake as she talks about her sister, and Sara aches to do something for her. When Alex finally stops talking, Sara takes a deep breath before she responds.

“That sounds rough Alex,” Sara begins. “What can I do?”

“I think just letting me vent is enough,” Alex answers.

“I’ll always be happy to listen to you vent,” Sara responds, and she feels like her words are heavier than she means for them to be.

“Goodnight Alex,” Sara finally says through the silence.

“Goodnight Sara,” Alex basically whispers.

When Sara hangs up the phone, she smiles to herself at the thought of what she is yet to discover and what it might possibly lead her to.


	3. Chapter Three

Sara feels lighter but lonely when she wakes up the next morning, smiling because of the phone call the night before. She was happy she’d been able to help Alex just by listening, but she missed her team quite a bit. She let out a sigh as she reached to open the paper Gideon had so helpfully supplied her with.

“Earth Nine – Verdant Club,” the piece of paper read, and Sara had to scoff at that. She’d spent many a night on her own earth bar tending at Verdant, and she wondered if that was something that she was doing on this earth too. She took a deep breath and let her eyes close to get a little more sleep. It was only nine in the morning. There was no way she could go to the club now. Sara let herself drift back to sleep with the memory of Alex’s fingers dancing around on her skin from so many months ago.

__

Sara made herself busy the rest of the day taking a shower and going to get some clothes to wear to the club that night. She’d settled on jeans, boots, and a t-shirt hoping that the dress code for Verdant wasn’t fancy. When she arrived at the club she could hear the bass of the song beating inside the club, vibrating the walls with each thump out of the speakers. Sara couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she walked in. This Verdant looked almost identical to the one on earth one with glass shelves lining an extensive wall full of various types of liquor. Sara looked around the crowd at the variety of people dancing in various states on inebriation. She slid up to the bar to order and grinned even wider at the woman she saw behind the bar.

“What can I get for you?” Earth nine Alex Danvers asks her giving Sara a quick up and down glance. At least the reality modified version of herself was still attractive.

“Scotch on the rocks please,” Sara responds, smiling at her with the most flirtatious smile she could muster.

“That’s my girlfriend’s favorite drink,” Alex says maintaining a nice tone to her voice to soften the blow but with the intent of making it absolutely clear that she was taken at the same time.

“Good taste,” Sara answers as she lets her eyes run over Alex as the bartender turns away from her to begin preparing someone else’s drink. She’d never seen Alex look like this. The earth nine Alex is wearing heels, leather pants that hug tight to her curves, and a black halter top that stops just above her belly button revealing toned abs and lightly tanned skin. Sure, Sara had seen Alex in a dress before, but this was something completely different. Sara let the burn of the liquor calm her as she turned around to survey the crowd. She immediately notices the eyes of various men and women directed at her as she scans the crowd, grateful that no one looked like they were going to approach her. Sara pushed off the bar to move away from it to head further onto the dance floor, maneuvering through bodies of people that just got closer together the further she got into the center of the room. Her eyes lit up with excitement when she looked up into the DJ booth to see her earth nine counterpart with a headset on, bending over a table scratching records, and dancing to the beep of the electronic song playing through the speakers.

Sara did the only logical thing she could do, she began to dance. She let a guy pull her close first whose grip was too firm on her as he attempted to direct her movements. All she had to do was send him a firm glare to get him to back off. She let a woman pull her close next and let her body melt into the music that pumped in time with the beat of her heart. She moved to the beat, letting the woman dance against her as she kept chancing sideways glances at DJ Sara dancing in the booth above them. Her earth nine counterpart looked like she was having the time of her life as she jumped up and down to the change in the song, and Sara shifted her pace to match the woman dancing in front of her.

“Can I get you a drink?” the woman asks breaking Sara out of her train of thought, and Sara certainly does not see the harm in that.

She lets the woman take her hand to lead her back to the bar where a smirking Alex Danvers meets her eyes.

“Another scotch?” Alex questions in a husky voice that Sara had missed earlier. The sound was different than the way her Alex speaks, but it was exactly the same as the filthy words Alex had whispered in her ear after Barry and Iris’s wedding what felt like an eternity ago.

“Please,” Sara responds watching intently as Alex walked across the bar to get the bottle.

“She’s taken you know,” Sara hears the woman who she had been dancing with say, and Sara turns to her to grin that flirtatious smile that works so well for her.

Sara is about to respond when Alex slides the drink in front of her. Sara downs it in one swift movement and lets the burn settle in her throat.

“So unappreciative of such a delicious drink,” she hears her own voice say. Sara whips around at the sound to see DJ Sara approaching her with a proud smirk on her face. Sara doesn’t even know when it happens, but Alex suddenly appears behind Sara. She wraps her arms around DJ Sara’s waist to pull her back into her and begins to place light kisses up Sara’s neck.

“Break time?” Alex asks, and Sara just watches as DJ Sara grabs Alex’s hand to pull her towards the dance floor.

Sara can’t help but watch them dance. She can’t help the way her eyes widen at the movements of Alex’s hips as her back grinds into Sara’s front. She watches intently as DJ Sara holds firmly to Alex’s hips as Alex’s head falls back onto her shoulder. Sara feels her heart rate pick up and her body burn with desire when DJ Sara begins to bite and lick the exposed area of Alex’s neck. The song ends faster than she wants it to because her eyes are fixed on the way Alex moves, the way she sways to the music and looks lost in it. Sara’s body is absolutely humming by the time the two women stop dancing because she hasn’t even had the chance to dance with Alex yet. She just wants to now more than anything she has ever wanted in her life.

Sara looks to her right to see the spot vacant. Clearly the woman she’d been dancing with wasn’t interested in watching her watch Alex and DJ Sara. When Sara turns to look back at them she gasps at the sight of the two of them fully engaged in a full make out session. Alex’s fingers tangle in DJ Sara’s hair as their tongues move fiercely in each other’s mouth. DJ Sara’s fingers run under Alex’s tank top up and down her spine, and Sara feels her own hands tingle at the memory of Alex’s heated skin underneath her own fingers. The memory threatening to take over what she is currently witnessing. 

The two women finally break apart as DJ Sara heads back towards the DJ booth and Alex returns to the area behind the bar.

“How long have you two been together?” Sara asks the second Alex returns to the bar. Alex doesn’t answer but instead pours Sara another drink and slides it across the countertop to her.

“A month,” Alex answers with a grin. Sara looks up from her scotch to see Alex watching Sara. “Are you dating anyone?”

“Um,” Sara begins taking a quick sip of her drink, “it’s sort of complicated.”

“Explain,” Alex says smiling at Sara, and Sara can’t help but respond with a questioning look at Alex’s interest. “I’m a bartender. My job is to listen to your problems.”

“We had a one night stand,” Sara begins. “She lives,” Sara says before she has to think on her feet for a second, “in a different state. It was awkward at first after, but we’re good now. Friends even. I just can’t stop thinking about her.”

“I’m going to tell you something that I think you should listen to,” Alex says, and she sounds so much like Sara’s Alex in that moment that it surprises her. “I had a one night stand with Sara,” Alex begins gesturing towards the DJ, “six months ago. I don’t think either one of us wanted to admit then how it shifted the two of us, but we didn’t. We danced around each other for months, and I watched her hook up with so many other women. I did the same just to piss her off. We ended up having an explosive fight that almost made us never speak to each other again. This month we’ve been together has been one of the best of my life, and I have no doubt that we’re going to be together for a long time. If I hadn’t been such an idiot and just admitted my feelings, we never would have gotten in that fight.”

“Good point,” Sara says downing her drink.

“My advice,” Alex begins, “tell her how you feel. Even if she turns you down it’s better than not doing it.”

“Thanks,” Sara says as Alex moves to help another customer. She chances one more glance back at DJ Sara before she smiles. The cool night air is freezing against her warm skin as she exits the club feeling like she’d gotten exactly what she wanted from going there. Sara pulls her phone out of her back pocket as she begins the walk back to the jump ship.

“Sara,” Kara answers with an excited yell. “I stole Alex’s phone,” Kara squeals, and Sara can hear the drunk edge to her voice. “I’d let you talk to her, but she’s dancing,” Kara yells again over the muscle that pulses through the phone.

“Will you tell her to call me back?” Sara yells back so that Kara can hear her.

She thinks Kara says yes, but she isn’t exactly sure before the line goes dead. By the time Sara gets in bed that night she can’t help but startle awake at each vibration that she thinks she feels from her phone. She finally falls asleep as the sun comes up when she realizes that Alex isn’t going to call.

__

Alex still hasn’t called by the time Sara wakes up around noon the next day, and Sara has to wonder if Kara even told her she called in the first place.

She is staring down at her phone wondering if she should just call again when it begins to buzz in her hand.

“Hey,” Sara says, smile firmly on her face knowing that Alex is on the other end of the line.

Alex groans loud on the other end of the phone before she scoffs. “I did something bad,” Alex says, and Sara’s heart sinks. She can practically see Alex rolling around in bed, shaking her head at herself.

“What?” Sara asks even though she can practically hear Alex’s hangover in her voice.

“I slept with someone,” Alex basically whispers, and Sara feels the solid lump of disappointment begin to settle in her throat.

“Random person?” Sara asks because even though her eyes are stinging with tears she wants to know.

“No, Sam,” Alex answers, and Sara has no idea who that is. “She’s my sister’s best friend. I didn’t even know she liked women,” Alex groans. “We both got really drunk last night, tequila of course. She parked at my place because we all went together so she came back with me. I don’t really remember the details of it, but I kind of woke up naked in bed with her.”

“Yikes,” Sara says as she tries to hide the hurt in her voice. “How do you feel this morning?”

“Weird,” Alex answers honestly. “Sam’s great, but I just don’t feel that much about her other than friends. At least I don’t think I do. I don’t know her well enough to really consider it. She bolted this morning faster than I’ve ever seen anyone leave a room. I just don’t know,” Alex says letting out a dejected sigh.

“Rivaled you leaving my hotel room?” Sara asks referring to their own one night stand.

Alex scoffs. “God yes,” Alex finally says. “She texted me a little bit ago and said she wanted to keep it between us and said it was a one time thing.”

“At least she’s honest,” Sara says shrugging her shoulders even though she’s hurt. She let’s Alex the bartender from earth nine’s voice float through her memory. “How was your night?” Alex finally asks.

“I went to Verdant on earth nine,” Sara says even though she really just wants to get off the phone.

“Why earth nine?” Alex asks clearly curious, and her tone has changed completely from her earlier statements.

“I’m on a fact-finding mission,” Sara says cryptically before she gives in. “I’m a badass DJ on earth nine.”

“Ok,” Alex says, “that’s hot.”

“Alex Danvers,” Sara begins settling into that comfortable feeling she gets when talking to Alex. “Do you have a DJ thing?”

“No,” Alex insists, “I do like to dance though.”

“Maybe I can take you dancing sometime,” Sara says before she can stop herself.

“Are you asking me on a date Sara Lance?” Alex asks, and Sara hesitates for only a second.

“If you’re going to say yes then I absolutely am,” Sara answers, “but if you’re going to say no then no I’m not.”

“You show up on my earth sometime, and you can take me dancing,” Alex answers. They talk for a few more minutes before Sara hangs up. Her heart hurts at the thought of Alex hooking up with someone else, but she can’t fault the woman. As far as Alex knows they are friends, and Sara hasn’t done anything to indicate any different. Sara smiles at the thought of taking Alex on a date at some point before she pulls out the piece of paper. As she reads it she gets an idea.

“Earth twelve – National City Prep School,” the paper reads. Sara questions her decision before programming the jump ship. She decides on a whim, thanks to earth nine Alex Danvers, that this is a great decision.

__

Sara takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, waiting with baited breath for someone to answer. She estimates that it’s roughly 2:00 PM on Saturday, but she can’t be sure because her temporal zone navigation isn’t always the best.

She hears the lock click in the door as it unlocks before the door swings open revealing Alex wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt looking like a vision instead of a hungover mess.

“Sara,” Alex says as a small smile spreads across her face at the sight of the blonde.

“Hey,” Sara says charging past Alex into the apartment. “Seemed like you could use a distraction.”

“Are you here to take me dancing?” Alex asks eyeing the blonde.

“Nope,” Sara says drawing out the word, hands stuffed firmly in her pockets. “I’m here to take you to earth twelve on an adventure with me.”

Alex blinks a few times as she processes what Sara has just said. “You want me to travel to another earth with you?”

“I also think it’d be best if we traveled into early next week as well,” Sara says as she rocks back and forth from her heels to her toes.

“Are you going to tell me why?” Alex asks eyeing the blonde skeptically.

“I told you already,” Sara says stepping closer, “it’s a fact-finding mission.”

Alex looks around her apartment a few times before she smiles at Sara. “Lead the way,” Alex says. It takes a call to Kara, Alex packing her bag, and a quick trip to the DEO before they’re in the jump ship headed to Tuesday at 9:00 AM on earth nine.

“So,” Sara drawls after the jump ship lands, “how was the sex?”

Alex has to cough a few times because of the surprise at Sara’s question. “You’re asking me if she was better than you?”

“Am I that transparent?” Sara asks grinning at Alex with her favorite flirtatious smirk.

“Honestly, I don’t remember much about it specifically,” Alex answers with a shrug. “So maybe that says enough?”

“So, you’re saying I was better?” Sara asks as she reaches over to nudge Alex.

“I can’t believe I slept with you,” Alex answers as she bumps Sara back.

__

Alex is absolutely blown away by the reality modulator that has the both of them looking completely different than they normally would. Alex has to reach up to touch Sara’s face as she looks at her.

“Holy shit,” Alex breathes out. “This is crazy.”

“I know,” Sara answers as she eyes Alex. Even the reality modulated Alex Danvers is hot. “You still look sexy though.”

“You are unbelievable,” Alex says even as her cheeks flush red at the compliment. “Are you going to tell me the mission?”

“We’re going to an elementary school,” Sara begins as they head out of the jump ship and onto the street. “We’re going to pretend to be parents checking out the school.”

“And what are we looking for?” Alex asks skeptically.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Sara answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Alright then wife,” Alex says reaching over to take Sara’s hand, “let’s see if this elementary school is good enough for our child.”

Sara scoffs at Alex as the redhead’s fingers slide between Sara’s. Something about walking down the street holding Alex’s hand feels more right than Sara ever could have imagined it.

__

“What can I help you ladies with?” a woman with long, dark hair asks as they walk into the office. Alex drops Sara’s hand and looks completely panicked. They probably should have discussed the details of their cover story before heading to the school.

“I’m Thea Queen,” Sara says reaching out her hand to shake the other woman’s hand as she hopes beyond all hope that Thea isn’t an actual person on this earth.

“Mrs. Queen,” the woman says shaking Sara’s hand before turning to Alex.

“Kara,” Alex says quickly.

“My wife and I were hoping to look at your school to consider for our daughter,” Sara says smiling at Alex.

“Absolutely,” the woman behind the desk says. “Give me just a few minutes to go get our Principal.”

“Kara?” Sara asks with a laugh.

“What?” Alex asks shooting her a glare. “I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“Kara Queen has a good ring to it,” Sara says reaching over to take Alex’s hand again.

“Do not ever tell my sister that. She turns green every single time someone mentions Oliver after the whole them being married on earth x thing,” Alex says, and Sara can’t help but laugh.

“Mrs. And Mrs. Queen,” they hear a woman say. Sara watches as Alex turns, sees the woman approaching them, and looks back quickly at Sara. Alex looks confused more than anything. Sara squeezes her hand attempting to be more encouraging or comforting in the moment. “I’m Principal Danvers,” the woman says crossing over and reaching out her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Sara says as she shakes the woman’s hand. Alex shakes her hand as well but doesn’t say a word. “I’d love to show you ladies our school if you’ll follow me.”

They follow Principal Danvers through the halls. She points out the lockers, shows them the cafeteria while she discusses the specific dietary options they offer, shows them the music room, the art room, and a few of the classrooms. Sara asks questions here and there while Alex looks completely shell shocked as she watches herself talk.

“How old is your child?” Principal Danvers asks, and Alex shoots Sara another panicked glance.

“She’s five,” Sara answers. “Her name is Laurel.”

“That’s a great age,” Principal Danvers says. “What is she interested in?”

“Sports,” Alex says finally pipping up to speak, and Sara grins happily at her.

“That’s great,” the woman begins to say, “let me show you all our gym.”

They walk into a large gymnasium that is large enough for two basketball courts with a stage on the far end. There’s a group of children sitting in a circle on the stage looking up at a woman who has her back turned towards them. She’s talking adamantly while the children laugh loudly. Sara knows who it is immediately, but Alex doesn’t seem to notice.

They listen as the principal talks about their physical education classes, various after school sports activities, and about the equipment. The commotion in the gym increases ten fold as the children scamper off the stage to a rack full of basketballs. Bouncing balls and squealing laughter quickly fill the room. Sara watches Alex watch the children with absolute delight on her face. Just as Alex turns towards Sara to speak she sees Alex’s eyes go wide as she looks over Sara’s shoulder. Alex’s hand flies over her mouth, and Sara knows exactly who she is looking at.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Queen,” Principal Danvers says casting a glance to her side where the blonde teacher stands. “this is Sara Danvers.” 

Alex finally puts her hand down from her mouth to reach out to shake the earth twelve Sara’s hand before Principal Danvers begins talking.

“Sara is our physical education teacher and basketball coach,” she says, and Sara has to snort back a laugh. Apparently, she can play basketball on this earth.

“More like I get basketballs out and chase children for two hours twice a week until their parents come pick them up,” Coach Sara says with a laugh. Sara and Alex both watch as Principal Danvers sends Coach Danvers a look like she’s hung the moon.

“I’ll tell you ladies one thing,” Coach Sara begins, “our daughter goes to this school. I wouldn’t send my own child anywhere else.”

They exchange pleasantries before Principal Danvers escorts them back to the office. “We don’t accept applications until August,” she says, “here it is.” She hands them a large stack of papers. “You can fill them out and bring them back August 1st for consideration.”

They thank the woman for her time before heading back out into the National City sunshine.

“Are you going to tell me now what this fact finding mission is?” Alex asks as they step back on the jump ship.

“Easy,” Sara shrugs nonchalantly, “I want to see what my other earth counterparts do.”

“Ok,” Alex drawls out, “so you’re a teacher on earth twelve.”

“Yep,” Sara says drawing the word out. “I’m an orthopedic physician on earth three, a firefighter on earth five, a DJ on earth nine, and a coach on earth twelve.”

“Well isn’t that cute,” Alex says grinning at her. “Have you run into me on other earths?”

“First time,” Sara answers. She isn’t sure why she lies. She’s just not ready to tell Alex about everything just yet.

They stand in the jump ship in relative silence before Alex speaks up. “I think I should get back,” Alex says with a hesitant smile on her face.

It’s only a few minutes before they are back in front of Alex’s apartment door just twenty minutes after they’d left the first time.

Alex opens the door and gestures inside so Sara follows her, nervous for so many reasons, hands stuffed in her pockets.

“I owe you something,” Sara says stepping forward to pull out her phone. It takes her a few clicks before a slow song begins to play over her speakers. Alex’s grin falters, and she looks completely nervous as Sara steps closer.

Sara reaches out to hook Alex’s belt loops and pulls her closer. Alex’s forearms land on her shoulders to rest her hands around Sara’s neck as Sara pulls their torsos closer together. They sway slowly to the music, eyes locked on each other. Sara can feel every single nerve ending where Alex is touching her. She can feel Alex’s fingers on her neck, Alex’s forearms on her shoulders, Alex’s stomach pressed against her own, Alex’s thighs touching hers. It’s overwhelming and magical and everything Sara thought it’d be.

Alex’s eyes are locked on her as they sway to the beat of the music. Sara notices the almost imperceptible movement of Alex’s head closer to her own before she hesitates. Sara begins to move closer, ready to close the distance to kiss Alex. Just as she’s about to close the distance completely, the doorbell rings, and they both jump apart like they’ve been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing.

Alex sends her an apologetic smile before she crosses the room to open the door to reveal a tall woman with long brown hair who looks nervous.

“Hey,” Sara can hear her say, “can we talk?”

The woman at the door looks up to notice Sara then and stammers. “I’m sorry. I can come back if it’s a bad time.”

“No, no,” Sara says as she steps towards the door, “I was on my way out.”

Alex looks between Sara and the other woman for a second as realization hits Sara hard. She’s looking at Sam. Sam the woman who had been in Alex’s bed the night before. Sam who was absolutely gorgeous. Sam who lived on Alex’s earth and didn’t travel through time risking her life for a living.

“I’ll catch you later Danvers,” Sara says as she brushes past Alex into the hallway. She doesn’t even look back as she heads into the stairwell and down the stairs.

When she is finally outside in the clear night air she takes a deep breath to steady her racing heart. Because Alex Danvers isn’t hers to be jealous over. Alex Danvers isn’t hers to want to slow dance with or kiss or be with. Because she recognized the look on Sam’s face. Because she knows that Sam is up there right now telling Alex why she’d freaked out, why she wanted to see her again, and why she was so sorry she’d freaked out the night before.

Sara takes a frustrated breath before turning to head back to the jump ship. If you asked her if she was crying, she’d say no even as she brushed the tears off her face that threated to spill from her eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of gun violence, gun safety, gun laws, and gun crimes that may be sensitive to some people.

Sara still can't shake the feeling of sadness that settles over her when she wakes up, memories of Sam's face as she'd walked into Alex's apartment threatening to make the tears spill from her eyes again. Sara takes a deep breath, pulling out the paper Gideon had supplied her, wondering if she should even make the attempt at the rest of this mission. Sara wants to throw in the towel, slink back to the Waverider with her tail between her legs, and just accept that Alex isn't in her future. But, that all to familiar spark is there, preventing Sara from giving up on what she clearly wants. So, Sara takes a deep breath to steady herself and opens the paper.

It reads, "Earth 17 - Lance Training & Manufacturing Enterprises.” Sara smiles to herself reading it wondering exactly what this is going to entail.

__

It takes Sara a few seconds to find the building when she arrives on earth seventeen. All she’d had to do was look up in the sky to see the skyscraper with a large L on the side. The words “Lance Training & Manufacturing” were much smaller next to the large L, but it stood out enough for Sara to be able to follow the sight of the building to get there. When she arrives the bustling into and out of the building is shocking. Individuals in military gear, police officers, and other people in various attire from work out clothing to suits enter and exit the building. Some talk on the phone, others laugh with the people walking next to them. Sara wonders what this place is, walking cautiously into the lobby that is absolutely huge in comparison to many of the places Sara had been before.

The floors and walls are white, black accents littered throughout in the form of couches, wall art, and sculptures. To her right is an information desk, a happy looking security guard sitting behind it. Past the sofas and chairs Sara can see a small coffee shop where people are quickly going in and out of getting ready for their day.

When she looks to the left, she can see it. It’s a large picture of her and Alex, towering over the space that it occupies. Sara steps closer, barely able to stop herself from reaching out to touch the picture. There’s a plaque underneath the picture with a picture of a small building next to it. Sara runs her fingers over the inscription as she reads.

“This company started as a venture between two people who had seen too much violence caused by guns in this society even though they both knew the necessity for them as police officers. Sara and Alex knew the problem was complicated, quitting the police force and starting this company in the small building pictured to make real change. Quickly it built beginning with training in gun safety and gun handling and progressing to manufacturing. Currently, Lance Manufacturing is the only place in the state that you can obtain a gun after completing training that includes safety, accuracy, and education. The guns manufactured in this facility are bioprint enabled, only being able to be fired by the people that have access. The guns are tracked and monitored to ensure continued safety. Since this undertaking the states gun crimes have dropped from 140,000 per year to less than 20,000, a number so significant that the company has been awarded many awards, the most special being the Quentin Lance Recognition Award, an award given to individuals that provide exemplary service to Star City and named after Sara’s late father. The mission of this company remains the same. It is to allow law abiding citizens to have guns for protection, sport, and recreation while ensuring public safety as well as the safety of those owners.”

Sara reads the passage a second time, smile growing wider and wider with each pass of her eyes over the sentiment. Alex and Sara on earth seventeen had been able to build something absolutely extraordinary. The plaque doesn’t mention the two of them being together, but the picture does show them both wearing wedding rings.

Sara jumps when someone approaches her. It’s the security guard she’d noticed earlier. “Can I help you, mam?”

“Yes,” Sara answers, rounding to face him, happy that she’d remembered to activate the reality modulator. “I’m a reporter for the Star City Herald,” Sara says. “I was hoping to sign up for a class and have some time to talk to Alex or Sara for my article.”

“To sign up for the class you will need to go to the fourth floor,” he says, nice friendly smile on his face. “As for the interview, I will need your credentials before I can send you upstairs to the twenty eighth floor to speak to their shared secretary.”

“Absolutely,” Sara responds smiling at the man, pulling out a wallet with a single piece of paper inside. She’d kept this thing on her since Cisco had given it to her a few years back, never having to use it at this point. When Sara looked at the paper, it was blank. When the security guard looked at it he saw credentials for a reporter, Zari Tomaz, for the Star City Herald.

Sara stood by as the man went to retrieve a visitor pass for her. When he returned, he handed Sara the pass, still with a friendly smile on his face. “When you get to the elevator,” he said as he pointed across the room to them, “you will scan this card. It will allow you to access the fourth floor where training in as well as the twenty eighth floor where you will see Jessica. I have already told her to expect you. You won’t be able to access other floors, and you will need to turn this badge in before leaving today. Have a great day Ms. Tomaz.” Sara thanks him profusely before turning to walk towards the elevators, holding the visitor pass and excited to see where this one takes her.

__

The fourth floor is much busier than Sara imagined it would be when she steps out of the elevator, immediately walking towards the desk where a young woman smiles at her, clearly eager to help.

“Hi,” the woman begins. “I’m Megan. How can I help you?”

“I’m interested in signing up for training classes,” Sara responds, trademark smirk already on her face.

“Are you familiar with our options Ms,” the woman begins, looking down at Sara’s visitor badge, “Tomaz?”

“Nope,” Sara answers, rocking back on her heels as a sheet with information is placed in front of her.

“We do things on a four teared system here,” she explains. “All four tears are required to complete the training, obtain a permit, and purchase a gun. The training has to be completed every two years.”

“What is the cost?” Sara asks.

“The training courses are free for everyone,” the woman smiles. “The mission of this company is to ensure access to guns but safety as well. There is no cost for the training two years after completion either. The only cost involved is if you decide to purchase a gun.”

“How do you guys make money then?” Sara asks before she can even stop herself.

Megan smiles at Sara, clearly having been asked this many times. “We make money in three ways. We have a contract with the police department for training. We have a contract with the military where we assist with weapons development and training. We also make money off the sale of the firearms.”

“Cool,” Sara says, “so what does each level of training consist of?”

“The first course is the safety course. You will learn basic gun safety, gun laws, proper storage, the different types of weapons, safety gear, and the rules of gun ranges. The second course involves learning everything about a gun including the components, how to clean a weapon, how to reassemble a weapon, what to do with misfires, and further instruction in safety for gun storage. The third course is a target practice course where you will shoot various types of guns at various targets one on one with an instructor. The fourth course is basically a testing course where you must disassemble the weapon, clean it, reassemble the weapon, and safely demonstrate your accuracy with the weapon. There is also a question portion to test your knowledge of the gun laws and other safety information.”

“How long does it usually take people to complete it?” Sara asks. She wants to know more about Alex and Sara on this earth, but this is just fascinating to her.

“It depends on the person taking it. Those with previous gun experience usually take the courses once. Individuals with little to no experience tend to take each course two or three times to ensure competency before the testing portion. After you take course two you can visit our range at any time where many certified instructors are there to help you practice. The range is also free once the certification is completed. You just need to bring your own gun and ammunition at that time.”

“Wow,” Sara says, clearly impressed. “Do you have a course schedule?”

The woman slides another paper across to Sara complete with dates, times, and instructor names on it. Sara smiles when she notices the instructor names. They read Jefferson Jackson, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Kara Danvers, and Oliver Queen.

“I’m going to review this with my schedule. Can I call to sign up?”

“Yes mam,” Megan says. “The number is on the bottom of the sheet. When you attend class you just need to bring your photo ID. I am also required to tell you that to attend the first class a complete background check and finger print analysis must be performed. That is also free of charge. The dates that that is available is on the back of the form as well.”

“Thank you,” Sara says smiling at the woman. She stuffs the brochure in her pocket, pulls out her visitor card, and heads to the elevator to head up to Jessica.

__

“Ms. Tomaz,” a young woman in her early twenties says the minute that Sara walks out of the elevator. “I’m Jessica. How can I help you today?”

“I’d like to schedule an interview with Sara and Alex to discuss the article I am writing about the company. I am going to complete the training and include all of that in my article.”

“I know this may be short notice,” Jessica says, “but they actually had their 10:00 meeting cancelled due to the developer having a family emergency. You could do it in an hour if you’d like.”

“Really?” Sara asks, thanking whoever is smiling down on her to allow this to happen.

“Yes mam,” Jessica smiles. “You can wait here,” she says gesturing to the chairs around the room. “I’ll let you know when they are ready.”

Sara sits down and listens to Jessica go about her work. After a few minutes have passed, a door swings open and Sara recognizes the woman immediately as Sam.

“Ms, Tomaz,” Jessica says as the woman approaches, “this is Samantha Arias, our treasurer. Do you have any questions related to that?”

Sam turns towards Sara, reaching out to take her hand to shake it. “No, I don’t,” Sara answers. “I wanted to talk to them more about the start of the company and them as people than about the logistics of it all.”

Sam turns then, smiling at Jessica. “I am going to head down to the lab to get an update from Ms, Luthor,” Sam says. “Can you take messages for any calls?”

“Yes mam,” Jessica responds, “will you be accompanying Ms. Luthor to lunch?”

“You know it,” Sam says winking at Jessica right before heading towards the elevators. Sara smiles to herself. She knows that look. Sam’s either already dating this Ms. Luthor or wants to be.

Sara settles back into the chair, thinking about what in the world she is going to ask the two women when she gets the chance.

Sara feels nervous when Jessica finally indicates they are ready, waving Sara into a room off the end of the hallway.

When Sara walks in, she’s greeted by a smiling Alex and the earth seventeen version of herself.

“Ms. Tomaz,” Alex smiles, reaching across to shake Sara’s hand. She turns towards herself smiling as this Sara reaches out to shake her hand.

“I’m Alex Lance,” Alex begins, “this is Sara Lance. What can we do for you today?”

“I work for the Star City Herald,” Sara begins, making eye contact with Alex and getting lost for a bit. “I was going to take your training classes and write an article about all the good you all are doing for the state. I wanted some background though. What made you guys do this?”

“Well,” Alex begins, reaching over to take earth seventeen Sara’s hand, “we were partners in the police department here. We’d been married for three years and had just had our first child. One night someone broke into our home, shot bullets in our living room that went through the walls right over our daughter’s crib. No one was hurt, but it was terrifying. The intruder dropped the gun on the way out. It wasn’t traceable. To this day we have no idea who almost killed our baby girl. We decided then that we had to do something. It lead us to all of this.”

“Did you ever think it’d be this big?” Sara asks. Earth seventeen Sara scoffs while Alex smiles.

“Not even a little bit. We started with a small building just offering training classes for local individuals on gun safety. It was just the two of us doing it then. We partnered with a range after a bit and began doing the concealed carry certification classes. It got so popular that we began getting involved with local politics related to gun safety. Then, we partnered with Lena Luthor who was assisting with developing the technology that we use today to help with safety the best we can.”

“What do you say to the people who think that none of this matters?” Sara asks, curious more than anything.

“We don’t worry about that. The statistics are staggering and show the effect, way more than anything we can say. The way we look at it is simple. Law abiding individuals deserve to have access to guns for many reasons. We wanted to prevent as much crime as we could, prevent accidental deaths, prevent injury. If we save one person because of what we have done, it was and is totally worth it.”

“And the two of you are a couple?” Sara asks. She smiles wider when the earth seventeen version of herself begins to speak.

“Married for eight years,” she says, grinning at Alex. “Met in the police academy, started dating, got married, had a daughter, and last year we had a son.”

“What are their names?” Sara finds herself asking.

“Our daughter is Laurel. Our son is Leo,” Alex says. “Laurel is Sara’s sister. Leo is one of our trainers and someone we both love dearly. We wouldn’t be together if he didn’t get us together.”

“How so?” Sara asks before adding, “off the record.”

“Gay not blind,” they both say at the same time, laughing loud, and looking at each other with love sick glances.

“He saw us interact for a long time,” Alex begins, “he told Sara I was flirting with her. She was completely clueless. He said, “gay not blind,” when Sara said he’d have no idea if a girl was flirting. She asked me out the next day.”

“That’s fantastic,” Sara says realizing that she doesn’t have much else to add. “Thank you for your time,” Sara says standing. She shakes both of their hands before heading out of the building.

Sara goes back to the jump ship and takes her time writing out what she’d learned, venturing to the Star City Herald to leave the information anonymously, hoping that someone there would write the article that she won’t stick around to see.

__

Sara finally settles in bed on the jump ship in the temporal zone later that night after a good lunch, a run, and a shower. She jumps when she feels her phone vibrating next to her but smiles when she sees it’s Alex.

“Hello gorgeous,” Sara embellishes.

“Hey stupid,” Alex responds back, even though Sara can hear the smile in her voice.

“What’s up?”

“I wanted to tell you what happened last night,” Alex says, tone changing immediately. Sara just waits patiently for Alex to speak.

“Sam told me that she was sorry she freaked out, but she surprised herself by how much she wanted what happened between us to happen. She wants to go on a date tomorrow night.”

“Are you going?” Sara asks, holding her breath as she waits for Alex to answer.

“I feel like I should,” Alex responds, releasing a sigh. “I don’t know her well. I mean I’d be stupid not to right? She’s absolutely gorgeous. She’s the CFO of a huge company. She’s single, and she’s into me. She also has a kid and has already said in front of me that she wants more.”

“What is holding you back?” Sara asks, feeling her throat tighten more as Alex’s words sink in.

“I don’t know,” Alex says, leaving the line silent for a long period of time. “I guess I should go and see,” Alex finally says.

“Let me know how it goes,” Sara responds.

“Anyway,” Alex says, voice rising. “how was your day?”

“I have a completely crazy story to tell you, and I don’t think you are going to believe it,” Sara says, flopping back on the bed to tell Alex about her day.

“Try me,” Alex responds before Sara launches into her tale.

__

Sara wakes up the next morning, smiling to herself at how long she’d been on the phone with Alex. Alex had listened intently, discussing candidly how great something like that would be to put in practice. Sara doesn’t tell Alex about them being married on earth seventeen or about the children their counterparts share, but she does tell Alex they’d been partners in the police department. It’s a breath of fresh air to hear Alex laugh and listen to her discuss the differences and struggles she feels related to gun laws and being a DEO agent.

Sara had fallen asleep the night before excited about the adventure this was turning out to be.

She unfolds the paper again to check her next stop. “Earth 21 – National City University,” it reads, and Sara smiles to herself. Students maybe? Professors she thinks before scoffing. There is no way she is a professor of anything she thinks.

__

It takes Sara no time to get dressed, turn on the reality modulator, and head to National City University after Sara navigates the jump ship to earth twenty one. 

She walks around the campus for a bit taking in the athletic fields, large buildings, and beautiful trees. She sees students throwing footballs, lying on blankets reading books, and swinging back and forth in hammocks. She smiles to herself. This seems like the type of place she’d wanted to go to if she’d decided to go to college instead of getting stranded on an island after sinking in a boat with Oliver Queen.

Sara spots a girl sitting in a chair by a building reading and decides her best bet is to go ask her where she can find them.

“Hey,” Sara says stepping closer, “sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me find something.”

“Sure,” the girl says lowering her book.

“Do you know Alex Danvers or Sara Lance?” Sara questions, smiling her flirty smile at the younger woman hoping that it helps.

“Yeah,” she responds. “Dr. Danvers teaches in biology,” she says pointing to a building in the distance. “Dr. Lance,” she begins, Sara’s eyes widening at the title, “teaches in the criminal justice department,” she finishes, pointing to the building next to the one she’d indicated that Alex teaches in.

“Thanks,” Sara responds, watching as the woman picks her book up again. Sara heads across the campus to the first building she’d indicated.

__

It takes Sara another ten minutes before she is able to locate Dr. Danvers’ office, knocking tentatively on the door when she gets there.

When the door opens, Sara can’t help but smile. This Alex looks slightly different than her Alex to. She’s wearing navy blue pants, a light blue button up shirt, and a grey vest over it. Her hair is buzzed on the sides and long on the top. It does things to Sara that surprises her.

“What can I do for you?” Dr. Danvers asks.

“I was hoping I could ask you some questions about the university’s biology program,” Sara makes up on the spot, trying to bide some more time with this version of Alex Danvers.

“Absolutely,” Alex says ushering her in, closing the door behind them.

Sara spends almost an hour making up questions to ask Alex about the program, about the classes, about what she can do with her degree, and about being an older student coming back to college with no previous experience. Sara knows she overstays her welcome, but she can’t help it. This Alex is funny, confident in a way that her Alex is just beginning to build into. As Sara is about to thank her for her time the door opens, Sara not surprised in the slightest to see Sam Arias stepping inside.

“Hey Alex,” Sam begins before her eyes settle on Sara. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“No problem,” Alex begins. “Zari this is Dr. Arias,” Alex says gesturing to Sam standing in the doorway. “This is Zari, a prospective student.”

They shake hands, Alex explaining that Sam is also a teacher in the biology department.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch,” Sam says.

“I’ve got some work I need to finish up here before my afternoon class,” Alex responds, and Sara perks up at the thought of Alex turning Sam down.

“But I’m going to the Mexican place that you absolutely love,” Sam sing songs, grinning at Alex. Sara watches the exchange curiously. There’s a familiarity there that extends much further than colleagues. Sara takes that time to look down at their hands, noticing immediately that Alex and Sam are both sporting wedding rings. Her heart sinks at the realization that they just might be married to each other.

“Bring me a burrito for later,” Alex says, and Sam nods.

“With jalapenos?” Sam asks, stepping towards the door.

“Always,” Alex responds back, finally turning her attention back to Sara.

“You two seem close,” Sara says, immediately regretting the words as soon as they come out of her mouth.

“Well,” Alex begins walking around the desk to stand closer to Sara. “If you’re going to be a student here I might as well tell you the drama.”

Now Sara is interested. “When I first started teaching here eight years ago, I met Sam. We dated for two years. Loved each other no question about it, but it just ended up not being enough. Around the same time that we broke up, I met Sara. She teaches in the criminal justice department. Sam met Lena who teaches forensic science in that department. It’s cheesy, but it was love at first sight. Sara and I got married two years ago. Sam and Lena got married a year ago. We’re all really good friends. The students love to make up wild stories about it though.”

“I can only imagine,” Sara responds, noticing the picture of Alex and a teenage child on the desk.

“Yours?” Sara asks, head tilting in the direction of the picture.

“Yes,” Alex answers. “Well, sort of,” Alex pauses. “She’s Sam’s daughter biologically and legally. When we dated, I fell in love with Ruby. She’s a great kid. When Sam and I broke up we had to figure something out because Ruby and I were so close. Now Ruby has four Moms that love her more than anything in the world. She loves to tell people that,” Alex says smiling fondly, clearly lost in a memory somewhere.

“Thank you for your time Dr. Danvers,” Sara finally says, knowing she knows too much now.

“Of course, Zari,” Alex responds. “I hope you do consider our program. Were you interested in any others?”

“Criminal justice actually,” Sara responds, rocking back on her feet hoping that she isn’t being obvious.

“Next building over,” Alex responds, “room 204. My wife has office hours for another hour. I’m sure she’d be happy to discuss it with you. I can walk you over.”

“Ok,” Sara responds, following Alex out the door immediately. They don’t say much until they enter the criminal justice department. There’s a young man sitting at the desk, smiling up at both of them. “Look alive Dr. Lance,” he yells, “hot wife approaching.”

Alex shoots him a look before turning back to Sara. “This is Winn. Winn this is Zari, a prospective student.”

“Go here,” Winn says, “it’s awesome.”

Sara smiles at him before the earth twenty one version of herself steps out into the hallway. Sara almost gasps at the staggering difference between herself and this woman. Her hair is down in lose curls around her face, not too much make up on but more than Sara has ever worn in her life. She’s wearing a white dress and heels that Sara wouldn’t be caught dead in.

“Hey gorgeous,” Dr. Lance says, smiling at her wife.

“Sara,” Alex begins, “this is Zari. She wants to talk to you about the program.”

“Nice to meet you Zari,” Dr. Lance says reaching for her hand. Sara recognizes her own swagger immediately. “Please, have a seat,” Dr. Lance says gesturing into her office.

Sara moves to sit down and turns to watch the two of them. Dr. Lance leans forward, placing a quick, chaste kiss to Dr. Danvers’ lips.

“I’ll meet you at the gym tonight,” she hears Dr. Danvers say. “Love you.”

“To the moon and back babe,” Dr. Lance responds, turning to head into her office.

“I see you’ve met my dashing wife,” Dr. Lance says to Sara, sitting down in the chair behind her desk.

“I met her and Dr. Arias in the biology department,” Sara begins, “they seem great.”

“Eh,” Sara begins grinning, “biology is alright. Criminal justice is better.”

They spend close to an hour and a half talking about the program, and Sara is able to obtain small bits of information about Dr. Lance and Dr. Danvers. They have a dog named Rhyker. Alex has a sister named Kara. By the time she’s done she is almost convinced to stay on this earth and go to college here until she remembers her Alex. Her Alex potentially falling in love with Sam Arias on earth thirty eight as she sits here talking to herself, talking to a version of herself that Alex had already fallen in love with.

She thanks Dr. Lance for her time before she heads back to the jump ship ready to take a peaceful nap in the temporal zone.

__

Sara’s phone ringing wakes her up, and she has no idea how long she has been sleeping. She has to wipe drool off her face before she picks the phone up.

“Hello,” Sara says, her voice coming out in a horse whisper. She clears her throat and repeats the word.

“Are you ok?” Alex asks, concern in her voice.

“I’m fine,” Sara responds. “Just sleeping,” she says, shaking her head to knock the cobwebs from her brain. “How was the date?”

“Awful,” Alex answers honestly. “I think I was too awkward about it and it made everything weird.”

“Explain,” Sara says, settling back into her pillow.

“We talked about work, and I lied to her for at least thirty minutes because I can’t tell her what I actually do. We talked about Ruby, her kid, and my sister. It was just weird. We don’t have anything at all in common. I wanted to ride my bike to dinner. She is terrified of motorcycles. We like awkward hugged at my door when it was over. I highly doubt she’ll ever want to go out with me again.”

“Maybe you guys are forcing it too much,” Sara responds, surprised that she is encouraging this in any way. “You feel like you should like her so you’re forcing yourself to do it which is making it impossible for you to actually determine if you like her.”

“What?” Alex asks.

“You said the other day that there was no reason that you wouldn’t want to date Sam, right? You said she wanted kids. You said that she was your sister’s best friend.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks, clearly confused.

“You feel like you should like her. That doesn’t mean you do,” Sara finishes.

“I know. Kara was just so excited for us to go on a date, and I really do like Ruby. I just don’t feel any chemistry there.”

“That’s because you’ve met me Danvers,” Sara grins. “We have out of this world chemistry. You can’t beat that.”

“If I were there I’d hit you with a pillow,” Alex responds, conversation about Sam suspended now.

“Oh please. If you were here,” Sara begins.

“Stop,” Alex says before Sara can even finish the sentence. “I know what you are going to say. You can’t talk about sex with me when my sister is going to be here in like thirty minutes to watch a movie.”

“Why?” Sara asks, mischievousness clear in her tone. “Can’t think about sex with me with your baby sister there?”

“I am going to hang up on you,” Alex responds, voice indicating that she is affected by Sara’s words.

“You haven’t done it yet,” Sara says, smirking.

“Can I call you back when she leaves?” Alex asks.

“Alex Danvers,” Sara begins, scandalized, “are you asking me to have phone sex with you?”

“I am really hanging up now you ass,” Alex says, “but I’ll call you later.”

“Later,” Sara responds, head falling back to hit the pillow, huge smile on her face at the thought of it.


	5. Chapter Five

Alex doesn't call back that night, and it causes a pang of sadness in Sara when she wakes up to see that she doesn't have any missed calls or even an ‘I’m sorry I forgot about you’ text. Alex probably fell asleep, Sara thinks. Maybe there was a Supergirl related emergency that left Alex out fighting until the early hours of the morning. Maybe Sam had called and Alex was occupied, Sara things for just a second, before she shakes her head to get rid of that specific line of thinking. The truth is that Sara misses her team, misses anachronisms, misses fighting beside them, but there is something that is keeping her here. There is Dr. Alex Danvers from earth one who is an emergency room physician and has a little girl named Laurel. There is Detective Alex Danvers who has only been dating Lieutenant Sara Lance for a short time, but there is already so much promise there. There is Alex the bartender, Alex the principal, Alex the CEO, and Alex the college professor that had all been able to fall in love with their own Sara Lance. They’d fallen in love enough to get married. They’d fallen in love enough to have children, enough to build lives together, and enough to risk it all. Why should DEO Director Alex Danvers be any different? Unless it had more to do with her, Sara Lance the White Canary from earth one. No, Sara thought. She had to see this through. She knew even with Sam in the picture that she had to at least try. For some reason she felt like she owed it to the universe to try.

__

Sara unfolds the paper again, already worn from the number of times she'd looked through it and put it back in her pocket. She scans down to the next earth, earth twenty-five, when she feels her phone going off in her pocket. Sara grins when she sees Alex's name.

"Wild night last night Danvers?" Sara asks, a smile already spreading across her face at the thought of hungover Alex.

"What? No," Alex stammers, "I told you I was watching a movie with my sister."

"Yeah, last night you told me that," Sara responds back, confused.

"Sara," Alex begins sounding more serious, "I talked to you, Kara was here for four hours, and now I'm calling you back."

"Ohhh," Sara exclaims, "sorry, it's morning here. I forgot that time passes differently in the temporal zone."

"What's that like?" Alex asks. Sara can close her eyes and picture Alex sitting on the couch, throwing a leg up to tuck under her other one. It's a peaceful imagine, one that Sara wouldn't mind seeing one day.

"It's just green and black," Sara answers. "Nothing special really except that time that time was fracturing, and you could see the cracks."

"Wow," Alex responds, clearly interested. "I'd like to see that sometime."

“Time fracturing isn’t a good thing Danvers,” Sara laughs. “Julius Caesar being at Coachella with Lady Gaga performing while a battalion of Civil War soldiers storms it isn’t really my idea of a good time.”

“Oh please,” Alex responds, a laugh in her tone already. “You would love to kick Caesar’s ass in front of a bunch of girls in flower crowns.”

“Oh Alex,” Sara grins, “I kicked his ass once on a beach in front of plenty of coeds in bathing suits.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Alex asks, and Sara can’t help but smile more. “I still think it’d be cool to see.”

"Alex Danvers, are you asking me to take a top-secret government jump ship to you just so you can see the temporal zone, a place that you shouldn't know exists?" Sara teases.

"One day," Alex whispers.

"Yeah, one day," Sara responds back. She can feel the conversation shifting from flirty and fun to heavy in an instant.

"I'm going out with Sam again tonight," Alex says, and Sara can hear the hesitation in her voice loud and clear.

"Good luck," Sara huffs, ready to hang up the phone at the thought of the two of them going out again. Clearly Alex sees something with Sam if she’s willing to go out with her again.

"I wanted to tell you," Alex says hesitantly. 

"Why?" Sara asks back. She can feel herself getting angry already at the thought.

"I don't know," Alex says back, and Sara feels it like a hot poker to the stomach. The intensity of the anger she feels surprises her.

"What do you want me to say?" Sara begins, voice rising with the words. "Do you want me to tell you not to? Do you want me to tell you that I hope it goes well? Tell me Alex because I can't figure this out." Alex says nothing at all, but Sara can still hear her breathing through the phone. "You almost kissed me in your living room before she got there. You called me after the date. Now you're calling me in the middle of the night your time to tell me you're going on a date."

"Sara, I...." Alex begins, but Sara cuts her off.

"I'll talk to you later," Sara responds before she ends the call and tosses the phone into the pile of pillows. She glares at the offending object hard enough to catch it on fire.

"This is pointless," Sara mutters to herself as she balls up the piece of paper she'd been looking over. The one that lists all the earths that her and Alex Danvers exist. The one where Alex Danvers is in love with Sara Lance on every single earth so far. The one that she'd hoped would lead them to that place themselves. She wants to rip it to pieces, but she stops herself. She wants to scream at Alex, ask her why she is so clueless. She can't do any of that. More than anything she wants to call Alex back and tell her why it makes her so upset. Tell her that she's the girl Sara wants. That she wants to take her out on dates and watch movies. Sara can't do any of that because she's a time traveler on another earth. The girl you take to an exorcism, she thinks bitterly. Sara hears the paper hit where she tosses it behind her. She's just about to bury her face in the pillow and go back to sleep when her phone rings again. This time it's Zari. 

"Captain, my Captain," Zari embellishes, "where are you and what are you doing?"

"I'm in the temporal zone, and I'm not telling you what I'm doing," Sara responds, already feeling slightly better at hearing Zari’s voice.

"Oh please. Gideon hacked your phone, and you've only called Alex since you left. Tell me what you're doing."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Alex," Sara says, tense again with the thought of the woman she’d just been on the phone with.

"Liar," Zari says flatly. It causes the dam to break.

"I'm going to every single earth that we both exist on to see if we're together. Zari, we," Sara pauses as her voice breaks. She can hear Zari breathing. She knows that she's listening. "In every single universe, she's mine. In every single one I've been to so far at least. In this one I'm floating in the fucking temporal zone going from earth to earth while she goes on a date with Sam." Sara hates the disdain in her voice when she says Sam's name because Sam doesn't have anything to do with this and certainly doesn’t deserve Sara’s ire. Any girl would be stupid to ignore Alex.

"What have you seen?" Zari asks hesitantly, not wanting to hurt Sara more.

"Earth three we're married with a kid. Earth five we've been dating for three months. Earth nine we were making out on a dance floor like the only thing in the world that mattered was us. Earth twelve we're married with a kid. Earth seventeen we're married and own this huge weapons company. Earth twenty-one we're both college professors, married, and have two kids."

"Wow," Sara hears Zari breath out. Laying it all out surprises Sara too. "Are you going anywhere else?"

Sara turns to eye the balled up piece of paper sitting behind her. It's casually sitting on the floor, taunting her, like it doesn't even matter even though it holds everything that Sara has been thinking about for months. It’s a simple piece of paper, but god it holds so much.

"I think it's pointless. Maybe I should just head back to the ship and forget it," Sara says, sighing in a dejected way. It takes Zari no time to recognize it for what it is. Sara isn’t the type to give up, but she clearly sees this as a losing battle.

"Or you could continue on it and then talk to Alex," Zari deadpans. "I get that her dating someone else is annoying and hard, but what kind of Legend would you be if you gave up?"

"When did you get so wise?" Sara asks.

"It has a bit to do with you," Zari responds.

"Ok, fine," Sara says, already standing to walk over to get the piece of paper. "I'll do it, and I'll come get you tomorrow and bring you with me on one of these."

"Sounds like a deal," Zari responds. Sara hands up and opens the paper, attempting to smooth it out with her hand over her jeans.

"Earth twenty-five - Palmer Technology" it reads, and Sara smiles at the thought of getting to see earth twenty five Ray Palmer as well.

__

When she walks into Palmer Tech, Sara is absolutely shocked to see that it looks exactly like the one in Star City on earth one. There's a picture of Oliver's dad hanging in the lobby, paying homage to the man that started the company that Ray later purchased. There's a large photo of Ray next to it. Sara follows the picture around his smiling face and misses him immediately.

"Can I help you?" A young man at the desk asks politely.

"I was hoping I could talk to Ray Palmer," Sara begins, and she notices the way the man looks at her immediately. He looks at her like she's lost her mind. "I'm an old friend. Tell him my name is Laurel Lance," Sara says hoping that this works.

It takes the man just a second to make a call before Sara is immediately being escorted into the elevator, up it, and into an office. Ray's standing there smiling at her, wearing a suit that her Ray wouldn’t be caught dead in. The suit screams bossy rich CEO, something that Ray certainly isn’t. She greets him with what she hopes is a polite smile. The second the man who had escorted Sara up is gone, Ray's demeanor changes completely. He's on Sara before she has time to say anything, pushing her back into a wall with a strength that Sara wasn’t ready for him to have. Even if her Ray had it, he wouldn’t use it unless he absolutely had to.

"Who are you?" Ray asks, already relaxing his hold. This isn't something her Ray would ever do unless someone was in danger. Sara tenses immediately thinking about what the implications of this could be.

"Laurel Lance," she responds, knowing it's shit by the way Ray's frown tightens. His brow crinkles further as he takes in the reality modulated version of Sara’s face.

"Laurel Lance has been dead for five years," Ray says, "and you certainly aren't her." Ray looks her up and down again even as he releases his hold more.

"So, I'm not Laurel," Sara says as she reaches inside her pocket to press the button of the reality modulator.

"Sara?" Ray asks curiously before his face turns excited. "Did you do it? Did you actually invent something like that? Press it again." Ray is excited, excited like her Ray gets when something cool happens. It’s the most like her Ray this man has acted since Sara got there. The childlike enthusiasm relaxes her, already making her feel like this mission hadn’t been the biggest mistake of her life.

Sara presses the button again, watching as Ray's face gets more excited. As she's about to turn it off the door swings open. Sara's heart stops in her chest as she sees herself and Alex walking in wearing white lab coats and talking animatedly to each other.

"Sara?" Ray questions before his eyes turn on her again. Sara knows her cover is blown, but she shakes her head at Ray anyway who doesn't bring it up for a reason that Sara may never understand.

"Hey Ray," earth twenty-five Sara begins. "We wanted to bring you the reports on the surgical technology. We've been testing it all night. It looks like we're good to go for human trials."

Sara watches this Sara and Alex stare at Ray who looks like he has no clue what to say. He looks between Sara, Alex, and the Sara that no longer looks like Sara who just a second ago had looked like the other Sara standing in front of him. Ray looks just as confused as she feels about what to do next. "Can you ladies give me a minute?" Ray asks, inclining his head to reality modulated Sara.

"No problem," Alex says. "The baby wants some chocolate cake anyway," Alex says as she pats her stomach. Sara can't see the baby bump over Alex's white coat, but she knows it's there from the loving look in Alex’s eyes as she looks down.

"You are going to tell me what's going on," Ray turns to her the second they leave.

"You aren't going to believe a word of it," Sara responds knowing that she hadn’t even believed Rip Hunter about time travel the day he’d landed to recruit her. Ray Palmer certainly wouldn’t be interested in hearing this story.

"Try me."

So, Sara does. She’s got nothing left to lose. She might spend the rest of her life in prison or in a nut house on this earth, but telling the story was at least worth a shot. Besides, Zari had been the one to tell her to continue this mission. It’d be on Zari to save her. She tells him she's from earth one which is a parallel universe existing simultaneously with the one they are currently on. She tells him she's a time traveler. She tells him about the ATOM suit and the Ray Palmer of earth one. She tells him about the jump ship and the Waverider. She tells him about her mission. Ray's face gets more and more excited as she talks which is the exact opposite of what she thinks is going to happen.

"You're telling me the ATOM suit will work one day? Of course, time travel is real. What's Ray that you know like? Wait so you like an Alex Danvers that doesn't live on this earth? What is time travel like? Can you travel between dimensions too? Of course, you can. You’re here. Wait so other earths are like parallel to each other? Are there other dimensions like the upside down in Stranger Things? Wait do you even know what Stranger Things is?" Ray rambles, pacing back and forth and occasionally sneaking a glance at Sara as he gestures with his hands.

"Yes, it works, and it's awesome," Sara begins. "The Ray I know seems to be a lot like you. He's smart and caring and such a good teammate. Yes, I like Alex Danvers from earth thirty-eight. Time travel is cool except when you have to do it because the world is ending. Yes, I can travel between dimensions. I’ve been in a few myself honestly. Yes, I know what Stranger Things is," Sara finishes. "Anything else?"

"No. You've made my day though," Ray says honestly. He's about to start talking again when another man enters to tell him his next meeting is there.

"Sara," Ray says looking at her seriously, "Alex and Sara that you just saw have been together since they were eighteen, high school sweethearts, homecoming queens and everything. They went to college for biomedical science together, got master’s degrees, and got PhDs. Alex's is in biomedical science, Sara's is in chemical engineering. They got married two years ago. Best wedding I've ever been to in my life. They're pregnant with their first kid. It's a boy. They’re going to name him Jeremiah Quentin after their dads."

"Wow," Sara whispers.

"Take my advice. If your Alex is anything like this Alex, she's crazy about you. She just needs you to make the first move."

Sara can't help herself. She pushes forward to hug Ray even though he isn't her Ray. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Ray responds. Sara sends him a wave as she walks back to the elevators, already feeling better about her decision to continue on this mission than she had been before.

__

 

Sara doesn't call Alex that night. Sara doesn't text Alex that night, but her bed has never felt emptier than when she thinks about Sara and Alex from earth twenty-five. She can picture it. She can picture Alex lying on her back, Sara's head on her shoulder. She can picture Sara's hand resting on Alex's stomach, already protecting the life that they are going to grow together. She falls asleep thinking about it, enough to almost feel Alex's soft skin under her fingers.

__

 

"This is going to be good," Sara says as she tosses the piece of paper to the side and gets dressed quickly. It takes her no time to find her desired location. Sara feels renewed as she looks around. She's wearing jeans, boots, and a flannel shirt as she walks through the main entrance. The sign above her is clearly hand painted. It reads "Danvers' Apple Orchard," in large letters with two pumpkins, a cornucopia, and fall leaves painted throughout it.

Sara walks forward and looks around. To her right there is a large covered area with picnic tables strategically places around it. Parents sit around them watching their children play. Some try to get their children to eat, but the children run around with full excitement. She watches them jump off hay bales and climb around jungle gyms. Sara can see even more children's play areas in the distance. Directly in front of her is a sign indicating that the pumpkin patch and corn maze are further away. She laughs as she watches a small train roll past being pulled by a man on a tractor. She smiles at the man that she only knows as the general on Earth X. There's a red barn to her left that Sara walks into. She sees Alex immediately. This Alex is wearing relaxed jeans, a flannel shirt, and a leather jacket and ruffling the hair of a small child. Sara pretends to browse as she watches Alex interact with other customers. She looks at candles, homemade products, jams, and jellies as well as Halloween and fall themed decorations. It's adorable and calming all at the same time. Sara jumps when someone says something next to her.

"Hi," Alex says, "can I help you with anything?"

"I'm just looking for a gift," Sara makes up quickly considering she's holding a candle.

"Who is it for?" Alex asks. She's so pretty up close it's hard for Sara to concentrate on what she is actually saying.

"My girlfriend," Sara responds back, and Alex grins wider.

"What's she like?" Alex asks, already moving towards some other items.

“She's a government agent," Sara responds, thinking of her Alex so many earths away. "She rides a motorcycle. Total badass."

"I have something perfect," Alex says, moving away from Sara to grab something before she comes back. It's a black t-shirt with a pumpkin on it that says, "I'm may be grumpy, but I love Halloween."

Sara laughs at it as she takes it from Alex. "I think this is perfect." Sara buys it before she moves back towards Alex.

"Do you own this place?" Sara asks.

"Sure do," Alex responds. "My wife and I run this place. She's out in the pumpkin patch right now. I was going to head that way if you want to join me." Sara isn't going to say no to walking with Alex even if it isn't her Alex. She walks silently beside her until she sees herself standing in a field. Sara from this earth is bent over and pointing to pumpkins as a little girl tells her over and over that she wants a different one. The little girl finally grabs a small one and runs to her Mom. Sara stands, notices them, and gets a huge smile on her face.

"Hey gorgeous," Earth thirty-two Sara says as she walks forward to kiss Alex even though Sara is standing there watching them.

Introductions are quick. Sara only hangs around for a second before she excuses herself from the two of them. She looks back at as she walks away and smiles. It's a picture perfect scene. There are pumpkins around them and apple trees in the distance. Sara's arms are wrapped around Alex's waist, holding her close. Alex's arms rest on Sara's shoulders as she throws her head back laughing. Sara takes the picture without thinking about it with the goal of showing Alex. As she heads back to the jump ship with the photo and the t-shirt, she can't help but smile. She decides halfway to the jump ship that she's going to call Alex and say sorry.

__

"I'm sorry," Alex says in lieu of a greeting the second that she answers Sara's call.

"Me too," Sara responds, the line going quiet as she waits for Alex to speak.

"You're right you know?" Alex finally says, hesitating only a second before she continues. "I wanted you to tell me not to go on the date with Sam. I wanted you to give me a reason to turn her down. I wanted to put that on you.”

"Why?" Sara asks even though she's pretty sure what the answer will be.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you," Alex says. Sara hears how hard Alex sits down onto the couch, clearly resigned to her faith in confessing this. "I wanted you to kiss me that night when we were slow dancing in my kitchen before you ran out the door when you realized Sam was here. I wanted to be on that date with you, not her. I know it's crazy, and I know I can't have you...but god Sara, I want you so much that I can’t stand it sometimes.”

Sara's silent on the line, unable to even form the words that she thinks would make this right. It's everything that she's ever wanted Alex to say so she has no idea why she pauses for so long. She has no idea why her chest feels so tight and her throat feels so dry. She has no idea why the words that are screaming to be said aren’t coming out at all.

"I know you don't feel the same," Alex begins. Sara just remains silent. Words are flying through her head. She wants to scream. She wants to tell Alex that she does feel the same, but she can't even begin to open her mouth to say anything at all. She wants to tell Alex that she doesn't want her to be with Sam, that she wants Alex to be hers and hers only. The words scream in Sara's mind, but she can't bring herself to say them even as Alex sighs loudly.

"I do feel the same," Sara whispers just as her phone beeps to let her know Alex had hung up. Sara just sits there, staring into space, wondering why in the hell she hadn't been able to say anything when everything she ever wanted seemed to be in reach.


	6. Chapter Six

"Hey losers," Sara yells as she enters the Waverider, already feeling better at the sight of Mick and Ray arguing in the galley.

"Captain," Ray grins before he turns to scowl at Mick, "would you please tell Mick that it isn't ok to steal the dwarf star alloy from my suit to try to make his gun more powerful?"

"You can tell haircut," Mick growls, "that my gun functioning well is just as important as his stupid suit."

"Children," Sara says, stepping between them, "Mick do not take Ray's dork star allow," Sara says earning a snicker from Zari. "Ray, help Mick make his gun more powerful."

Ray looks at Sara like he wants to grumble and complain, instead he reluctantly nods, turning on his heel to head to the lab to begin that project.

"Are you here to take me on an adventure?" Zari asks, bouncing on her heels with excitement.

"Sure am," Sara grins at her, wondering what in the world she is actually getting herself into.

__

"What's the plan boss?" Zari asks from her bed on the jump ship.

"Earth 36," Sara reads, dramatically holding the paper out in front of her like she needs to focus to read it. "Lance Architecture," she reads, throwing a grin at Zari. "I am never going to get tired of having these lucrative careers."

"You don't think traveling through time with us is lucrative?"

"Has the Time Bureau ever paid you?" Sara asks, eyebrows raised.

"Not once," Zari answers back, following Sara off the jump ship. "So, how do we play this?"

"Reality modulator," Sara says as she pulls the device from her pocket. She presses it, shining the small light on herself and Zari.

"Holy shit," Zari says as she looks at Sara who isn't Sara and looks nothing like Sara. Zari looks down at her hands and panics, "wait, I don't look different. Sara, it didn't work."

"It's fine," Sara says. "It doesn't modulate your reality, just everyone else's. I see you as someone totally different. You're fine," Sara laughs.

"So, what's the game plan?" Zari asks.

"I have never, nor do I now, know what a game plan is," Sara says dramatically, grabbing Zari's hand to pull her towards the city.

__

When they walk up to the large brick building, it's inconspicuous enough. It's large, at least fifteen stories with a towering logo to identify it. From the outside it looks like a basic office building. When they walk in though, Sara's entire world seems to morph, and she wonders if there was any way they'd just walked into an alternate dimension as opposed to a work place. There are balconies all the way up, overlooking the lobby below. Various lights and fixtures hand from different angles from the ceilings, looking like a flock of birds from where Sara stands looking up. The wall from as high as she can see looks like it's moving. Closer inspection reveals a trickle of water, coming out of various points in the wall to make it look alive, like a lake being fed by small streams that leads to rushing water. You can feel the cool of it if you stand close, feel the mist where it hits various grooves in the wall. It's breathtaking, even more so with the white slate floors and dark wood on the opposite wall.

"You must be the Patterson's," a woman in a pencil shirt carrying a clipboard says, "I'm Samantha. You ladies are almost an hour early, but I'll go ahead and escort you up."

Zari and Sara share a look before they follow along. The elevator that takes them up is glass all the way around. It allows a perfect view of the lobby, the landscape of hanging birds and lights changing with each floor, giving the viewer a different experience from every angle. Sara's never seen anything like it in her life, unable to hide the gasps as they ascend to the upper floors. When they get off the elevator at the top, it's a completely different view. Birds give way to sun flowers and grass fields, made up of twinkling lights and glass, set at exactly the right distance from each other to give the allusion that they're blowing in the wind.

"Dr. Lance's wife loves sun flowers. This was a wedding gift to her," Samantha states, watching Sara's face as the blonde looks on in wonder.

"It's beautiful," Sara hears herself say, surprised by it.

Sara expects to see herself sitting behind the desk as they enter the office, but she can tell by Zari's sharp intake of breath that she doesn't expect it even though she knows it's happening.

"Dr. Lance, Mary and Kaitlyn Patterson are here to see you," Samantha says. Dr. Lance jumps to her feet, quickly rounding the desk to introduce herself to them. Zari doesn't speak as she shakes Dr. Lance's hand.

"I'm so glad to meet you both," Dr. Lance begins, "I've been looking over your plans for the new house for the past few weeks, and we've got a few things that we need to work out. My best builder is going to be here in a bit to discuss a few of the practical issues with the two of you," Dr. Lance finishes just as the door swings open, Alex Danvers herself striding in wearing actual cargo pants, a long sleeve shirt that reads 'Danvers Construction' across the front, and a real life pencil stuck behind her ear.  It's probably the cutest thing Sara has ever seen in her entire life.

"This is Alex Danvers, my best builder," Dr. Lance says, giving Alex a grin that is only ever exchanged between lovers.

Alex shakes each of their hands, Sara lingers longer than she should, but the sensory memory of Alex's hand in her own is almost overwhelming to her.

"It's great to meet you both," Alex begins as she rolls out plans.  "Sara," Alex says referring to Dr. Lance, "gave me these last week.  The design is great," she says winking over at Dr. Lance, "but we aren't going to be able to do a few of these walls.  This wall," she points, "won't be able to hold the weight of the second floor in this position.  We can still do it in a similar way, but we'll have to make the wall thicker and get rid of the half wall so that it'll work."

Zari seems to actually be listening to Alex going over where to put electrical outlets and windows while Sara just watches Alex.  She watches the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles, the way her tongue pokes out to lick her lip when she's thinking about something, the flex of her muscles as she writes across the blueprint.  Sara stares and thinks about her Alex, thinks about the little smile that this Alex sends to Dr. Lance every single time she makes a reference to Sara's design.

"The best news though," Alex beams, "is that with the correction to the garage we will absolutely have enough room to do the pool and separate hot tub that you want."

Zari looks fascinated, but Sara just feels completely overwhelmed when Alex stands closer to Dr. Lance.  "Our house has the separate pool and hot tub which we love so I was hoping we weren't going to have to go with a combo.  It's nice to have the kids playing in the pool while we relax in the hot tub away from them," Alex laughs just as the light captures a simple wedding band, Dr. Lance sporting a matching one.

"How old are your kids?" Zari asks, seeming to notice Sara's inability to form sentences.

"Laurel is nine, Quin is six," Dr. Lance beams, a proud smile on her face.

It takes them a second to set up a next meeting before they're bolting out the door, hoping against all hope that they don't run into the real Mary and Kaitlyn Patterson in the lobby.  They giggle the entire way back to the jump ship at what they feel like they've gotten away with.

"Wow," Zari says when they're safely inside, Sara turning off the reality modulator to make them look the same again.  "That was something else."

"Do you see why this is making me so crazy?" Sara exclaims, dramatically throwing herself backwards to land on the bed.

"Because you want to jump Alex's bones again, but every other version of you is getting to instead?" Zari asks, earning a glare from the blonde.

"It isn't that," Sara says seriously, the air getting heavy around them.

"You want more than that with her," Zari says softly, not wanting to startle Sara with the honesty.

"I absolutely do," Sara says back, lost in thoughts of Dr. Lance casually draping her arm around Alex, the casual kiss she'd seen through the closing doors when they left the office.

__

Sara wakes up the next morning to the sound of voices.

"You should have seen her staring at you Alex," Zari snorts.  "I thought I was going to have to wipe drool off her chin or pull her out of the room before Dr. Lance punched her in the face."

Sara doesn't hear the answer on the other end of the phone, but she knows immediately who Zari is talking to.

"Give me that phone," Sara stands, walking over.  Zari, in true toddler fashion, holds the cell phone out as far away from Sara as she can.  Alex's voice comes over the speaker.

"Don't be embarrassed honey," Alex says, Sara's heart hammering in her chest anew at the pet name.  "I bet I look hot as an architect."

"You look hot as anything," Sara says without thinking, causing Zari to fly into another fit of giggles, and Sara is going to have to threaten to leave Zari in 1492 to get her to stop talking about that one one day.

"You've got it so bad," Zari snickers as she hands Sara the phone.

"Hey," Sara says, smiling despite the hell she is going to get from Zari over it.

"Hey yourself," Alex says lightly. "Are you getting Zari in trouble?"

"I am," Sara giggles, trying to ignore the kissing sounds coming from Zari. "She's being an ass so I might get her arrested on earth thirty seven and leave her here."

"You wouldn't," Alex laughs, Sara's heart fluttering more in her chest at the thought of the ease of this conversation.

"Oh, Alex, you must not know me very well if you don't think I'd do it," Sara continues, shooting daggers at Zari.

"Earth thirty seven huh?" Alex asks, changing the direction of the conversation.

"It appears that way," Sara says, trying to dodge the pillow that Zari throws at her.

"Have fun, stay out of prison," Alex giggles into the phone.

"Promise the first one, I'll try on the second," Sara trails off, listening to Alex's last breath before she hangs up.

"Shut it," Sara says to Zari the second she tries to open her mouth.

"I will save that insult for later," Zari teases.  "What are we up to tonight?"

"Per my inside information," Sara says dramatically, unfolding the paper like it contains all the answers, "we are going to The Viper Room."

"Like the cool one in LA?" Zari asks, eyes wide.  "They shut that place down before I was born because too many people died there."

"Well I hope this isn't an omen," Sara says, eyeing her friend.

"Outfit change time," Zari says, taking Sara's hand to lead her towards the small fabricator in the jump ship.  "So much leather," Zari says before Sara just goes with it.

__

"We look good," Sara grins, looking in the mirror at their reflections.  They're both wearing leather boots, tight dark jeans, and leather jackets.  They'd gone with different tops underneath the jackets, but with the reality modulators changing their appearances, there was no doubt that they both look hot.

"Keep it in your pants Captain," Zari grins at her just before taking a swig from a bottle of scotch.  "You've got a girl to win over."

"Oh please," Sara says as she grabs the bottle, "you know this whole thing started with scotch."

Zari takes it back, slamming back the last shot before Sara can object.

__

The Viper Room looks just like the one in LA, but the crowd seems different.  More punks, music fans, and bikers than celebrities in the crowd.

"What do you think they do here?" Zari asks.

Sara nods to a poster hanging high on the wall with the date on it.  "I'd say they are in a band."

She watches Zari react to the 'Alex Danvers & The Legends' poster before Zari breaks out in giggles.  "What a stupid band name," she says before she realizes that she too calls herself a legend.

They get drinks and meander through the crowd, trying to get as close to the stage as possible.  The place is packed, barely able to move through the crowd comfortably, the floor already sticky from the drinks that have been spilled there.  They get close just as the lights go down, and the crowd goes absolutely wild.  The noise is deafening to the point that Sara can't hear anything currently coming out of Zari's mouth.  Movement on the stage catches her eye, but Sara can't make out much.  Just as she squints her eyes a loud drum beat starts, blue lights filling the room with each smack of the bass drum.  The lights fade after each beat, coming back brighter with each subsequent hit.  Sara can see two other people joining them on stage, an electric guitar and bass guitar joining them, the intensity and volume of the sound increasing with the bouncing of the crowd.  The lights hit just as a final person walks on stage.

Sara watches Alex smiling the brightest smile she has ever seen as she screams 'how are you doing LA' over the microphone.  With the lights on Sara can see more.  She has to tear herself away from Alex Danvers in leather pants and a tank top to the other band mates.  It shouldn't surprise her that Amaya's on guitar, Zari's playing bass, and Sara herself is banging on the drums.  Alex launches into the first song, the crowd screaming back the words with equal fervor.  Alex absolutely works the stage, dancing and jumping around like she's done this a thousand times.  She probably has.  She looks carefree, happy in ways that Sara hasn't quite seen her Alex be.  Because her Alex carries the weight of the world on her shoulders.  Her Alex is too busy saving the world to sit down and write a song.  Sara's captivated by the way Alex moves, the seamless transition between songs as a slower one plays, the sensual movements of her hips causing Sara to hear her heart beating inside her head.

Alex finishes the song to insane applause.  "I'm Alex," she says to a round of screams, girls and guys alike seeming to be just as captivated as Sara.  "On the bass is Zari," Alex says as Zari begins to play a solo.  "And Amaya on the electric," Alex says, stepping back as Amaya adds to what Zari is playing.  "Last but certainly not least," Alex says into the microphone as she walks over to stand behind where Sara sits on a stool in front of her drums.  "This is Sara," Alex grins at her, "sorry ladies, but she's taken," Alex adds, placing a quick kiss to Sara's cheek just as the blonde begins to join Zari and Amaya.  It's not long before they launch into the third song, Sara's suspicion confirmed at the way Alex shakes her hips next to Sara.

The show is fantastic, Sara finds herself dancing to the beat, drink after drink being consumed as she gets lost in the way Alex moves around the stage.  It reaches a point where the lights dim, Zari and Amaya leaving the stage as Alex takes a seat on a stool, acoustic guitar strapped around her body.  Sara sits next to her on a box drum, smiling at Alex.  Alex begins to play softly, eyes locked on Sara as she slowly joins in on the box drum.

_There's a light, certain kind of light_   
_Never ever, never shone on me, no, no_   
_Honey, I want, I want my whole life_   
_To be lived with you, babe_   
_That's what I want oh, was to be_   
_Living and loving you_

 

Alex sings the cover of a Janis Joplin song, looking out in the crowd occasionally, but mostly eyes locked on Sara.  It's beautiful, enough to make Sara tear up at the sight of it.  Sara feels the overwhelming need to be close to Alex, to have Alex look at her the way this Alex is looking at this Sara.

 

The show ends with the whole band, a loud energetic song getting the crowd back on their feet.  Sara isn't sure if she's glad it's over or if she wants to watch it for an eternity.

  
Some people clear out after the show is over, others hanging around to drink and continue to listen to the music the DJ plays.  The band comes out not too long after, Alex drinking a beer as she talks to fan after fan.  She seems genuine as she listens to them gush, Sara never far from her side.

 

"Lets meet them," Zari says from Sara's side, already grabbing the blonde to drag her that direction.  Sara wants to protest until she gets closer.

 

"That show was fucking fantastic," Zari says to the band watching as they all say thank you.

 

"Yeah, it was great," Sara hears herself say, but she's really just a little caught up in the way this earth's Alex and Sara are looking at each other.  Because Sara's just drunk enough to feel that itch, that desire to be close to someone as Sara the drummer slides her hand down Alex's back.  Sara watches Alex turn, watches the look that passes between them.  It's the same look that had crossed Alex's features so long ago outside of Iris and Barry's rehearsal dinner.  They're kissing, light but firm, and Sara's world feels like it's tilting.  She finds herself sprinting outside, Zari close on her heels.

 

"What is going on with you?"

 

"I've got to tell her," Sara says, barely able to get the words out through her ragged breathing.

 

"Tell who what?"

 

"Tell Alex," Sara pleads, "tell Alex that I need her."

 

It takes a resolute nod before Sara's heading back in the direction of the jump ship, hell bent on her next stop being earth thirty eight and into the arms of the only Alex for her.


End file.
